If Walls Could Talk
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: It's been said that if walls could talk, they would tells stories. Well, what would the walls of Godric's Hollow say about the night Lily and James were murdered?


**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at a purely Harry Potter fic, so please bare with any mistakes. While kind of depressing, it was fun to write, so I hope it turned out well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. It belongs to the very talented JK Rowling, and I appreciate the chance to play with her creations.

* * *

October 31, 1981. A day that will live in infamy in the Wizarding World.

I've seen much in my time, built as the ancestral home of the Gryffindor line by Godric himself. I watched the line of the lion grow, prosper, and most importantly, live. Godric placed the highest regard on life, whether friend or foe. Perhaps that is why it's ironic that that day had remained ingrained foremost on my memory.

October 31, 1981.

A day of death.

A day of betrayal.

A day of pain.

But also a day of fate.

A day of hope.

October 31, 1981.

The day James and Lily Potter were murdered.

The day their son Harry, at a year old, became a beacon of hope for the Wizarding World as The Boy-Who-Lived.

The day that the once thought unbreakable bonds of four men were shattered.

The day the Marauders fell.

* * *

I had seen the Marauders countless time on my ancient grounds. I watched them as young boys planning pranks and I watched them as fully-grown wizards planning war and survival. Even I, built by the man whose bond of brotherhood with Slytherin himself was broken, though the bond of these four unbreakable.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James.

Four more different wizards you'll never find. James Potter, a son of the Gryffindor line, one renowned for good and courage, becoming friends with Sirius Black. Sirius, the last son of the ancient Black line, one as dark as it's name. Remus Lupin, a young, intelligent boy who had the misfortune of being bitten by a werewolf and thus was shunned by most of his kind. and Peter Pettigrew, a small, scrawny boy with no obvious talent, at least at first glance. Four more different wizards you would be hard-pressed to find, yet, in their first year they came together, and in hindsight, you might say history was made.

And so, during vacations from Hogwarts, I watched the boys growing up, but never apart. I saw them laugh with the innocence of youth, and cry with the pain of a man. Through it all, they remained loyal. I watched James fall in love with Lily Evans, and the other three immediately accept her into their "family." While she could never become a Marauder, she was still a sister in their family.

I watched the boys turn to men as they joined the war against darkness, and Voldemort. They joined the Order of the Phoenix at the behest of Albus Dumbeldore, and with their talent, they fought. I watched as they mourned their fallen comrades and celebrated their hard-fought victories. Through the many year of the war, they moved up higher on the wanted list of Voldemort, most especially James and Lily, as well as Sirius. And yet, through all the darkness, some light still shone.

I watched as Lily and James brought home their new son, Harry and named Sirius his godfather. The four Marauders mooned over the small child, much to Lily's amusement. However, times became more grave when Dumbledore revealed Voldemort was coming after the Potter family. He suggested the Fidelius charm, and Sirius volunteered to be Secret Keeper without hesitation. James was opposed to putting his best friend in such danger, because Voldemort would think to look for Sirius first of them all, and Dumbledore himself even offered to be Secret Keeper, but Sirius was adamant. James trusted Sirius with his life, so went along with the plan.

However, I watched late one night as Dumbledore shared with his closest companions that he believed there was a spy among the Order, and had infiltrated to a high level, though he did not know who it was. When everyone had left that night, only James, Lily, and Sirius, as well as Harry, were left. I remember that fateful night as well, as the four sat by the fire in the darkness, the flames dancing across their serious faces.

_"What do you think, Padfoot?" James asked seriously._

_"I'm afraid of what I think, Prongs," Sirius confided, much more seriously than normal._

_"What do you mean?" Lily asked._

_"I'm afraid of who the spy could be," Sirius clarified._

_"You don't mean..." began James, eye wide._

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"But who?" James asked, emotion dancing around with the flames that reflected in his hazel eyes._

_"Either Remus or Peter, I'm afraid," Sirius said quietly. Lily gasped._

_"You think Remus or Peter is Voldemort's spy?" Sirius nodded, and Lily's green eyes widened. If they couldn't trust their closest friends, who could they trust?_

_"But you have your suspicions," James added grimly. Sirius nodded, eyes closed against the emotion that plagued his heart. It was easy to tell he was struggling to fully comprehend what he was about to say. He opened his eyes and turned to James._

_"I think it's Remus." The world seemed to descend on James at that moment. If he had been standing, he would have swayed under the weight._

_"But why?" Lily asked quietly._

_"As much as I love Peter, I don't think he would have the courage to work for a master like Voldemort," Sirius replied grimly. He hands tightened in fists and a small drop of blood dripped to the carpet. James merely nodded, closing his own eyes against the emotion in his heart._

_"But Remus?" asked Lily in shock._

_"It's better to be safe than sorry," James said tightly._

_"And what would you do?" she demanded of Sirius, anger beginning to creep into her voice._

_"I would have you switch Secret Keepers," he replied._

_"What?" Sirius looked at the sleeping form of Harry, who lay quietly in Lily's lap and smiled sadly._

_"I want Harry to grow up with two parents," he said quietly. "So I would have you do whatever it took." He looked over at James, who was watching him. "Switch to Peter, though tell no one. Everyone will think it me, including Voldemort, and he would never think of Peter being Secret Keeper, or at least not until he had also gone into hiding."_

_"You think Peter would be too cowardly to turn to Voldemort, but brave enough to do this?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded._

_"If we can put him into hiding as well."_

_"You're crazy," Lily whispered, though the anger had gone from her voice. Now she only sounded sad._

_"I agree with Sirius," James said. Sirius and Lily both turned to him. His features grim, firelight reflecting on his glasses, he turned to Lily. "I would have Harry grow up happy, no matter what happens to us. Wouldn't you?"_

_"Of course, James. He's my son." Some of the fire returned to her voice._

_"Than we must do what is necessary, even if we don't like it. This is a time of war." Finally, Lily nodded._

Perhaps it was the shock of hearing Sirius speak so seriously without a trace of amusement, or perhaps it was the seriousness of the threat against her son, or something else, but whatever it was, that night sealed the fate of not only the Potters, but the Wizarding World. Two nights later, Peter Pettigrew became the Potter's Secret Keeper.

* * *

October 31, 1981.

_Sirius had left them mid-afternoon, telling them he would come see them later, but was going to check up on Peter. Dumbledore and Remus had also made quick visits to my grounds before nightfall. Halloween. It was something of a symbolic night, if nothing else, for wizards. Soon after the sun had set, the screams had begun. James paced restlessly as they continued. He knew very well what the Death Eaters were doing to those poor people. Lily sat still, holding onto Harry tightly. The small boy was staying quiet, despite the audible screams on the air. Lily stroked the back of his head and looked up James with worried eyes._

_"They're close," she said quietly._

_"The charm," James said simply. Lily frowned._

_"Sirius," she finally said. James blanched, but quickly regained his composure._

_"Sirius can take care of himself," he replied, almost as if he were reassuring himself. Lily watched her husband pace out of worry for his best friend, and out of frustration that there was nothing he could do to help those poor people. As the night went on, Sirius still didn't arrive, and the screams kept getting louder. James' pacing became more erratic. Through it all, Harry stayed quiet, snuggled against his mother, who was still watching James. They would speak occasionally, but never of anything of consequence._

_As the hour approached midnight, James stopped pacing suddenly. He looked up, a frown creasing his handsome features._

_"What's wrong?" Lily asked, her voice no more than a whisper. Harry had finally fallen asleep as the screams had quieted._

_"It's too quiet," he muttered. He raked his hand through his already tussled hair, a sign that he was nervous. His head jerked up suddenly and Lily's eyes widened slightly. She looked at her husband questioningly._

_"I heard something outside," he whispered._

_"It could have been Sirius," she replied, also in a whisper. James shook his head._

_"It's not him, I'm sure."_

_"How?"_

_"I feel something evil coming," he said, eyes dead set on the window. Lily shuddered. "Take Harry upstairs. I'm going to check it out."_

_"James..."_

_"Lily, please..." Lily looked at the pleading look in James' eyes and finally nodded._

_"I love you," she said sadly._

_"I love you, too," he replied with a smile. His features turned hard. "Now go." She nodded, and hurried up the stairs, Harry's sleeping form in her arms. James watched her go, then turned toward the source of the quiet sound. He quietly headed to the door, and opened it slowly. He looked outside, only to be greeted with darkness. He quickly slid out the door and closed it silently behind him. He inched along my wall, and when he reached the corner he looked around to see a small group of Death Eaters approaching, Voldemort at their head._

_"James Potter," the cold, hissing voice called through the night. "I know you are there." James stayed silent, gathering his wits about him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes once more, determination emanated from him. "Come out, James. Face me like a courageous Gryffindor. Our battle has been going on since the time of our ancestors." Slowly, James moved out from the shadows of my walls and stood, facing Voldemort._

_"I won't run," he said coldly._

_"Of course you wouldn't. It's not in the nature of the descendant of Gryffindor to do so. And it will be the death of you," Voldemort hissed. "Though the Fidelius Charm was a nice try." James paled, looking white in the moonlight. "You must have been wondering how I found you, after all." James stayed silent. Voldemort's snake-like face split into a cold smirk. "A little rat told me." James' eyes widened as Voldemort stepped aside, to reveal the form of Peter Pettigrew, in Death Eater robes, standing behind him._

_"Peter," he whispered in shock and betrayal. His entire world flipped upside-down. "How could you?" Peter hung his head, as if afraid to meet his former friend's eyes and see what emotion was residing there._

_"Feeling betrayed, James?" Voldemort sneered. James hung his head, unable to speak. A tear rolled down his cheek and glinted in the moonlight before it hit the ground. "It hurts doesn't it?" James' grip on his wand tightened. "I can end your pain, James." James looked up at the heir of Slytherin. "Just like my ancestor did yours." He lifted his wand, but not before James._

Reducto!_" James cried out, and a blast of light flew from his wand at Voldemort. The dark wizard was surprised at the quick spell, and almost didn't doge in time, The spell flew by, singing his robes._

_"You'll go out with a fight, then. Very well," sneered Voldemort. "_Crucio!_" James managed to leap aside before the spell hit him. _

Impedimenta!

Imperio!

Stupify!

Avada Kedavra!

_Flashes of red and green light lit up the yard as spell after spell was cast. Both parties dodged and cursed as quickly as they could. The spells crashed into my walls, causing debris to fall to the ground all around the combatants. Finally, a Cruciatus Curse found it's mark, causing James to scream out in pain as he flew backwards. The struggled to his knees, his body shaking from the effects of the Unforgivable Curse. When he looked up, Voldemort stood over him, Peter not too far behind._

_"You put up a good fight, James. Be proud of that," Voldemort's high, cold voice said from above the fallen warrior. "You meet an end as noble as that of your ancestor, on the grounds of your ancestor. A noble end." Voldemort lifted his wand. "But I have others to see tonight."_

_"Wormtail," James whispered. Seeing Peter standing behind the victorious Voldemort had taken James' will to fight from him. He had been betrayed by one of his fellow Marauders. One of his brothers._

Avada,_" began Voldemort. James looked up to see Peter staring at him, his face pale._

_"I'm sorry, James," he whispered._

Kedavra!_" Voldemort finished. A flash of green and James screamed, then fell to the ground, his lifeless body limp. Voldemort looked at Pettigrew. "And now we see about this prophecy."

* * *

_

_Lily opened the door to Harry's room and closed it behind her. She sealed it with a whisper of "_Colloportus,_" and held Harry close to her as she waited. Out the window, she suddenly saw bright red and green lights flashing. She could feel the ancestral home of the Gryffindor's shaking and crumbling with the casting of spells._

_"Dear God," she whispered at the sight of the continued exchange of lights from outside. "James." Suddenly, she heard a scream. After a moment, she saw a flash of green, heard another scream, and everything went silent once more. "James," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Tightening her grip on her wand, she held Harry closer to her. She heard footsteps approaching in the hallway._

_The door behind her blasted open, and she stumbled forward a few steps from the force, still holding Harry close to her body protectively. She turned and saw Voldemort walk into the room and she paled. She knew James was gone. Instinct kicked in and she did her best to shield her son from the Death Eaters._

_"Lily," Voldemort hissed. Lily swallowed, but stayed firm._

_"How?" was all she could ask. Smiling coldly, Voldemort stepped aside to reveal Peter. Lily gasped._

_"Peter," she whispered. "It can't be. Please tell me it isn't true!" Peter looked away._

_"Betrayal from the inside," Voldemort said coldly, looking at Pettigrew. "It's hurts." He turned back to Lily. "But there is no need for you to die tonight, Lily. Give up your son and I'll spare your life."_

_"You want Harry?"_

_"That's right. Now hand him over or face the same fate as your meddlesome husband."_

_"I'll never give up my son," she said firmly._

_"Are you sure? _Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed. Lily screamed in pain and fell to the floor, but managed to keep Harry's small form from being harmed. "I will kill you if necessary. Now give me the boy." Lily managed to rise to her feet, with the help of the far wall._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she exclaimed as Voldemort approached. She had lost her wand when she had fallen to the floor and knew she had no chance at survival. The only thing that mattered was the life of her son._

_"Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside now," Voldemort growled as he approached, wand raised._

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" Lily pleaded._

_"There is no instead, Lily. You should know that by now." Voldemort pointed his wand at the mother and son._

_"Not Harry! Please, have mercy... have mercy!" Voldemort laughed._

_"I don't believe in mercy, especially for fools. Now die! _Avada Kedavra!_" A flash of green light was followed by Lily's dying scream, and the sound of her lifeless body hitting the floor. Harry began to cry. _

_"And now, for 'the one born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord,'" the Slytherin hissed, turning his hand on Harry. "Thus ends the noble line of Gryffindor. _Avada Kedavra!_" The green light flashed and hit the small form, then miraculously bounced back towards the wide-eyed Voldemort. "Wha-?" began Voldemort, before he was hit with his own Killing Curse. His scream was ear-splitting, as if his soul was being torn from his body. The Death Eaters behind him were instantly killed as my entire foundation was shaken. The walls and ceiling cracked and began to crumble. Voldemort's scream continued as debris began to fall around him. The floors shook and began to cave in. A jet of black light, for I don't know what else to describe it as, shot into the sky, forming into the Dark Mark, then it exploded in a flash of white. The entire sky was lit, then became dark once more._

_When the scene cleared, my walls were in ruins. Nothing was left but debris and the foundation. Miraculously, Harry still lived and was crying. Lily's body was not far from the child, and James' lay in the yard. Soon after, the half-giant Hagrid appeared at the sight, eyes going wide at the sight of carnage that greeted his eyes. He was on the far side of the property. On the opposite side, Sirius Black appeared. Features pale, he approached the scene hesitantly. _

_As he moved through the debris, he found James' body. Sirius fell to his knees next to his best friend's body. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged James' limp form to his chest. James' face was oddly calm, as if accepting what had happened, and Sirius knew what it was._

_"It was Peter, wasn't it, Prongs?" he whispered through his grief. "It was never Remus. All this time, we had been fooled. And look what it's cost us. I went by to check Peter's hiding place, but he wasn't there. Because he was here, wasn't he? Oh God, James. I'm so sorry." Sirius broke down sobbing, unable to continue. "This is my fault," he whispered through his sobs. "I suggested Peter. I should have stayed Secret Keeper. James, I'm sorry." _

_Slowly, Sirius lay the still form of his best friend down. He stood up slowly and made his way to the remnants of my once hallowed walls. Finally, he found Lily's still form. He knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, Lily. Dear God, I'm so sorry," he whispered, unable to say more. Hearing the crying of a child, Sirius realized that Harry must still be alive. Following the sound of the child, Sirius came across Hagrid._

_"Hagrid!" Sirius greeted in surprise, features still pale and his hands shaking._

_"Sirius," the half-giant greeted solemnly._

_"Hagrid, is Harry...?"_

_"He's alrigh', Sirius. Not like... not like his parents, I'm afraid." Hagrid lowered his eyes, knowing the relationship between the three._

_"I... I know," Sirius replied, a sob threatened to come to the surface._

_"Sirius, I'm so sorry. I know yeh were best friends with James, an' all."_

_"I... thank you Hagrid." Sirius looked away as a tear fell down his cheek. "Hagrid," he said after a moment. "what are you doing here?"_

_"On orders from Dumbledore," he replied. "He wanted me ter come an' get Harry."_

_"Hagrid, Lily and James appointed my Harry's guardian if anything happened to them. Give Harry to me. I'll take care of him," Sirius said. The least he could do was look after the son of the two people he had as good as killed._

_"I'm sorry, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders. He wants Harry ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's."_

_"But Hagrid!" Sirius began._

_"I've got ter do what Dumbledore asked meh to do. I'm sorry, Sirius."_

_"I... I understand, Hagrid." Something flickered in Sirius' eyes. "At least... at least take my motorbike over there." Hagrid looked at him in surprise. "I won't be needing it anymore," he said grimly. _

At that point, as Sirius watched Hagrid fly off on his motorbike, I knew that Sirius intended to do. He would avenge the deaths of Lily and James. He didn't care about what happened to him anymore. Everyone thought him the Secret Keeper, and the blame would be placed on him anyway. He just wanted to see the traitor among the Marauders killed. Before he went, however, I watched as he moved the bodies of Lily and James under their favorite tree in my yard. He lay them next to each other and placed a flower he had found unharmed in the yard in Lily's limp hand.

_As he walked away from me, he turned back. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you, my friends. You deserved better than this." He wiped a tear from his eye and set his features. "Wormtail, indeed," growled Sirius as he prepared to go. "I won't let him get away with his betrayal." And with that, he walked away, never to return.

* * *

_

_Not long after Sirius left, the final Marauder, Remus, arrived at the scene. The werewolf gasped at the sight of the ruins. He immediately rushed to the debris, where he found the bodies of Lily and James. Pale and in shock, Remus broke down. Two of his best friends dead at the hands of Voldemort. After a time, Dumbledore Apparated to the scene. He approached the sobbing form of Remus Lupin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Remus only looked back up at the scene._

_"How could this happen?" Remus whispered._

_"Betrayal," replied Dumbledore harshly. Remus looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix._

_"Betrayal?"_

_"Yes. Someone on the inside. And I only know one person it could have been."_

_"Dear God," whispered Remus._

_"Indeed."_

_"And Harry?" Remus asked quietly._

_"Alive, at his aunt and uncle's now."_

_"And Voldemort?"_

_"Defeated."_

_"Dead?"_

_"I doubt it. But I don't think we'll be hearing from him for awhile."_

_"He truly is the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

_

Remus and Dumbledore had set to burying the Potters on my land. They were laid to rest next to one another, under the tree that Sirius had placed their bodies. To this day, two tombstones sit under that tree.

_James Potter  
__"Prongs"  
__1960-1981  
__A Loving Father and 'Brother'  
__A Marauder In Heart,  
__You Died A Hero's Death._

_Lily Evans Potter  
__1960-1981  
__A Brave Woman  
__In Life and Death,  
__A Loving Mother,  
__And a Caring 'Sister'_

Despite my destruction, my spirit shall never forget that day nor those brave souls and those precious lives and bonds that were lost that fateful day. The day the Marauders fell and history was made.


End file.
